


It Was Always You

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: 100 Worlds of Danford [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 Worlds, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Harry and Danny are the same age, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: "I'd choose you. In a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality. I'd find you and I'd choose you."World # 1: Childhood Friends - Harry's father is a diplomat, Danny and Harry go to school together. When Harry has to go back to England will love find a way?
Relationships: Harry Langford/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: 100 Worlds of Danford [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936525
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the quote in the summary and immediately all kinds of AUs for Danford popped into my head. I love this 'ship so much and there really isn't enough. I am honestly aiming for 100 different AUs, we'll see whether or not I succeed. Wish me luck.

Harry hated being the 'new kid', everyone said you got used to it eventually but he never did, every time he was “settling in” it seemed his father got a new assignment. This one at least seemed like it would last longer than six months or a year. New Ambassador to the US, they'd live in New York, but for some ungodly reason he'd decided to send him to some school across the river in New Jersey.

“It'll be good for you Harold. Let you spend time with... normal children.”

Twelve year old Harry was not sure what good hanging out with “normal children” would do but he was willing to follow his father's wishes for now.

On his first day of school Harry already felt out of place. He'd worn slacks and a polo shirt, something he wore pretty much daily but most of the kids here were in t-shirts or sports jerseys for teams he had never heard of and jeans with trainers. He slunk to his first class, handed his teacher the note and waited.

“Take a seat.” the teacher told him and he blinked but did as he was told. The only empty seat was next to a blond hair blue eyed boy.

He sat down and the boy looked over, smiling. “Hey, I'm Danny. You new?”

Harry blinked at the accent, not that he wasn't somewhat getting used to them. “Um... yes. I'm Harry.”

Danny grinned, “Nice to meet ya.” He offered a hand and for the first time in a long time Harry thought maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Danny and Harry were quickly inseparable when at school and they'd often call each other after dinner to talk about homework or other things. Harry even found away to make it to some of Danny's baseball games before the season was over.

Sleepovers and the like were never really possible, but on occasion Harry's father would allow him to spend time at Danny's house to work on homework or group projects, have dinner and then would send a car to pick him up.

~*~*~*~

Their junior year of high school things changed. They were half way through their first semester when news came of a change in the British government and Harry's father was recalled to England. Harry and Danny were devastated, they'd become best friends over the last three, almost four years, and the two now sixteen year olds shared a long, tearful hug goodbye on Harry's last day of school. Thankful at least that they'd gotten that much.

They tried to keep touch with letters and then with email but time slipped away from them and they lost touch. Neither could forget the other though and as luck would have it, or maybe Fate, they ended up at the same college.

~*~*~*~

Danny walked into his first business class, looked around and nearly dropped his books. Time had passed sure but he'd know that smile anywhere.

“Harry?!” He called out, making a beeline for the other man.

“Danny!”

The two met part way and hugged each other tight. Danny had stopped growing at fifteen, ending up 5'5” but Harry had clearly grown a few more inches. They held each other and Danny felt better than he had in years. They sat next to each other and promised to walk to their next class together since they had fairly similar schedules that day.

They spent the day catching up, had dinner together at a cafe near campus and then Harry walked Danny back to his dorm.

“I can't believe you're here.” Danny admitted, not wanting to go back into his room just yet.

“I can't believe _you're_ here Danny, I have missed you so much since I left New York.”

Danny felt himself flush, “I missed you too Harry.” He looked up at his friend, “I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch better.”

“It's not your fault, I moved a lot, you did the best you could. Besides, we're back together now, that's what's important.”

Danny blinked, “Back together? You make it sound like we're a couple.”

Harry blinked, flushed and looked away, “Well no, I didn't...” He looked back, “Unless?”

“Unless?”

Harry licked his lips, watched Danny and then stepped closer, “Unless it's what you want.”

Danny felt his heart flip-flop, was it what he wanted? He wasn't sure. He hadn't dated much in high school but he just assumed it was because he was busy. Between working, baseball, class he didn't have time for girls, or boys, or whatever. But was it more than that, was it Harry? He flushed deeply, watching Harry and realized with a soft groan that his fantasies had been filled with his absent best friend for a lot longer than he'd known. He'd never put a name to the mysterious blue-eyed lover who'd brought him such pleasure in his mind.

“Yes Harry, yes.” He grabbed him by the back of the neck and crashed their mouths together on a groan. The kiss was hot, deep, needy and everything Danny'd ever wanted. “It was always you.”

Harry panted as they parted, “It was always you too Danny.” He kissed him again, hot and heavy and then shivered, “I have a flat off campus, pack a bag, come back with me, I need you Daniel.”

Danny shivered, no one called him Daniel, except his Ma, when he was in trouble, but this, god it felt so good.

“Yes.” He kissed Harry softly and then moved into his dorm, he packed enough clothes for a few days, grabbed his laptop, phone charger, his books and headed out, smiling at Harry. “Let's go.”

~*~*~*~

Danny flopped onto his back, panting hard and laughed, “Holy... crap... babe.” He looked over at a thoroughly wrecked looking Harry and smirked, “You good?”

Harry stared at the ceiling and tried to piece his thoughts back together, “Bloody hell. I think so.”

Danny laughed harder and rolled onto his side, gently stroking the side of Harry's face and turning him to face him, “I love you.”

Harry smiled, “I love you too Daniel. I am so glad you were my first.”

Danny smirked, “I'm glad I was too. I'm glad you were mine too.”

The new couple kissed and promised to never part again.

~*~*~*~

And they didn't. Immediately upon graduation they were married in a lovely ceremony in England. Harry wore a beautiful charcoal suit and Danny wore a light almost dove grey; they exchanged vows and rings, and became Harry and Danny Langford-Williams. Harry got a job a British Intelligence, Danny taught at the London School of Business and Finance.

Two years later they welcomed twin daughters via surrogate and named them Sophie and Grace. Four years after that a boy they named Charles but whom everyone, Harry aside, called Charlie. And their life was complete and perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos aren't necessary but appreciated.


End file.
